


Pretty

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Scenic Route [3]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Crime Scenes, Gen, Landscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio considers his crime scene. Number 3 for my <a href="http://tv-universe.livejournal.com/profile">tv-universe</a> scenery challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

Horatio stared out over the waterway. Mile upon mile of mucky water, and waving sawgrass, and somewhere, lurking beneath the surface with the gators, his evidence. A half a mile over were mangroves, where he hoped some of the larger chunks might run aground.

The stormy season was just ending, meaning that the river he was standing in was at its deepest and widest. Meaning that his crime scene was a torrent of information flowing away as he stood there. Still, he took a moment to look out over the scene.

The sun was setting, streaking the clear sky with orange and gold and tinting the green grasses. For a moment, he could forget the red staining the water between the stalks. For a moment, the crime scene was almost pretty.


End file.
